


In the Morning

by khazadqueen (ama)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/khazadqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hobbit advent challenge. Oin always wakes peacefully in the mornings after sleeping by Bifur's side, and it's even better waking up to gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Participating for the first time on Christmas Eve, and posting the "morning" prompt at 11 PM. That's how I roll. Italics is Iglishmek, the lone Khuzdul word in this fic means "sun(-man)." Picture Bifur humming "You Are My Sunshine," I guarantee it will make you happy.
> 
> ALSO, credit to fortesque on tumblr for [this adorable advent post](http://fortesque.tumblr.com/post/70742767853) which put the ideas of Dwarves (and Bifur specifically) putting toys in boots.

In truth, Oin can’t remember how he ever slept alone. It is a complete and total mystery, and one he puzzles over frequently, because since they’ve been married, he hasn’t once slept _entirely_ apart from Bifur; sometimes he stumbles home from the hospital, exhausted and late, and wakes to find the day half gone and Bifur with it, or vice versa, but there’s always a few hours of overlap, and those are the best hours of sleep he’s ever had. It’s quite like curling up next to a sheepdog, all warmth and fluffy hair and soft shuffling breaths. He wakes on Yule morning to find Bifur happily curled up against him, and for many long minutes he lies still and enjoys the peace.

He doesn’t even notice when Bifur wakes, only registers, after an hour or so, that Bifur _is_ awake when the Dwarf presses a whiskery kiss to his cheek.

“Morning, love,” Oin yawns.

Bifur burrows further into the blankets, showing his usual early-morning disdain of speaking—although he does make a few lazy signs in Iglishmek. _Check boots_.

“Boots?” Oin says with a chuckle. “Haven’t gotten presents in my boots since I was a wee lad. And no one’s call me wee in quite some time.”

Bifur peers up at him and grins.

With a grunt, Oin climbs out of bed and walks over to his wardrobe. His boots are beside it, and he sets them beside him as he sits on the bed. He turns them over and a pile of wooden beads spill out onto the bedspread. He runs them through his fingers and marvels at the time it must have taken Bifur to make them. Each is engraved with a flower—a flower he uses for healing. Lilac and foxglove and peonies. They’re gentler than most Dwarven designs, and incredibly fine. He will wear them with pride and everyone will know, at a glance, whose work they are. He leans over and kisses his husband softly.

“They’re marvelous, m’dear. Simply marvelous. If I could come up with something so fine from my own hands for you…”

 _Keep your hands for the wounded_.

“Aye, that may be best. Still, at least my coin is as gold as any other’s.”

He bends over and pulls out a folded blanket. He commissioned it from Gloin’s wife; it is a lovely dark red color, trimmed in velvet, embroidered with soft gleaming cream-colored threads. The Lonely Mountain is in one corner and the Blue Mountains in the opposite one. Oin’s ancestral halls and Bifur’s. In the center is a golden sun, and around the edges are their marriage vows. It’s masterful work, and Bifur admires it wordlessly for some minutes, his fingers running it in reverence.

“Thank you, ûrzudûn,” he says, tugging his gift closer around him. “Lay down.”

“’Tis late. The morning marches on, and doubtless Bombur’s brood is already up and hunting about—”

“Not for us, not yet,” Bifur chuckles. He gestures _come, sleep_ , and then reaches out to twine their fingers together. It takes only half a moment for Oin to decide that he has the right idea, and he lies beside Bifur and closes his eyes. He breathes deeply, and dozes again.


End file.
